Rêves d'adolescente
by totallyGSR
Summary: Sara a 41 ans et elle se remet à penser à ses rêves...


Rêves d'adolescente.

Sara se baladait le long du strip. Elle passa près d'un parc et décida de s'y reposer quelques instants. Elle venait de finir sa nuit de travail. Elle prit place sur un banc situé sur un petit pont, et contempla les barques transportant de jeunes amoureux.

Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'était plus à Vegas, mais à San Francisco. Elle n'avait plus 41 ans mais 15 ans.

**Flash Back**

_Ce jour là, ses cours s'achèvent deux heures plus tôt. Ne voulant pas retourner de suite dans sa famille d'accueil qu'elle déteste, Sara décide de venir s'asseoir sur cette colline d'où l'on a une vue digne des cartes postales._

_Elle adore cet endroit car il est très peu fréquenté et qu'il lui permet de laisser libre court à son imagination débordante. Elle veut quitter cet enfer des foyers, des familles d'accueil. Ici, elle arrive à oublier ses pensées noires et ses huit ans passés dans sa famille._

_Elle imagine alors son futur. Elle veut devenir une femme belle, grande, intelligente et avoir un bon travail qui lui permette de bien gagner sa vie pour éviter d'être dans le besoin. Elle se laisse alors porter dans un avenir lointain. Elle se voit acheter une maison au bord de la mer, avec une magnifique terrasse en bois sur le sable pour prendre ses repas. Un chien court sur la plage dans sa direction, c'est un Husky nommé Snoop. Derrière elle aperçoit trois enfants. Ses enfants. Deux garçons et une petite fille, dont les prénoms sont déjà choisis._

_A 15 ans, elle rêve aussi d'une grande histoire d'amour digne des plus beaux films romantiques. Un coup de foudre au détour, d'une rue, d'une bibliothèque, d'un café… Peu importe l'endroit. L'amour viendrait la frapper sans qu'elle s'y attende, et elle coulerait des jours heureux._

_Elle s'imagine aussi son prince charmant, car elle y croit au plus profond d'elle-même. Bien sûr il ne viendra pas la chercher sur son cheval blanc, mais il aura tout d'un prince. Malgré son jeune âge, elle a une idée bien arrêtée sur l'homme de sa vie. _

_L'élu de son cœur doit être brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il est grand, fort, et très intelligent. Elle l'imagine timide, inaccessible au premier abord, mais derrière cette carapace qu'il s'est formé il est terriblement romantique et sensible. Il partagera avec elle nombreuses de ses passions dont celles des sciences et de la littérature. Il aura bien sûr des défauts comme tout le monde, mais pour elle ils passerons pour des qualités. Elle le rêve plus vieux qu'elle, sûrement les traces d'un complexe d'Œdipe. Mais elle veut que dans la rue tout le monde la prenne pour une « grande » et qu'il fasse ressortir sa féminité. Mais dans ses bras, elle resterait une petite fille. Elle veut aussi qu'il puisse la protéger de ses bras imposants, effaçant toutes les craintes extérieures. Sans oublier qu'il l'accepterait avec son passé et qu'il lui permettrait d'avancer dans la vie, oubliant ses fantômes._

_Voilà ce à quoi Sara rêve chaque fois qu'elle laisse son imagination vagabonder, en ce lieu magnifique._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Dans ce parc de Las Vegas, à 15 heures de l'après midi, une femme brune se mit à rire aux éclats sans que l'on puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Durant des années Sara avait banni ses rêves d'adolescente trop fictifs à son goût. Et c'est aujourd'hui, à 41 ans, que ces rêves l'avaient rattrapée. Finalement, elle se dit que la vie est peut être bien un rêve éveillé.

Elle remarqua alors que les souhaits qu'elle faisait du haut de cette colline s'étaient finalement réalisés.

A 22 ans, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour un grand brun aux yeux bleus de 15 ans son aîné. Certes, elle a du attendre un peu moins de 10 ans pour vivre cet amour, mais depuis ce n'est que du bonheur.

Depuis, dans la rue elle se sent vraiment une femme, surtout quand elle marche aux côtés de son mari. Quand il la prend dans ses bras, elle redevient une petit fille amoureuse de son professeur, et de ses bras puissants il la protège des menaces extérieures. Il l'a accepté avec son passé, est très intelligent et surtout amoureux des sciences et de littérature.

Elle a troqué sa maison au bord de la mer, pour une charmante demeure dans un petit village en retrait de Vegas. Le chien allongé devant la cheminé n'est pas un Husky nommé Snoop mais un Boxer répondant au nom de Hank. Mais quelle importance, c'est un chien.

Et surtout, en rentrant elle trouvera deux adorables enfants jouant dans le salon avec leur père. Deux garçons de 6 et 5 ans nommés Timéo et Jules, et elle doit annoncer à sa petite famille la venue d'une petite Loreena.

Elle repense alors à son passé, les épreuves qu'elle a du endurer. Elle se rend compte alors que depuis ses 22 ans, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Grissom, sa vie ressemble vraiment à ses rêves d'adolescente.

**Fin**

**N/A: Vivez vos rêves !**


End file.
